1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle constructions and in particular to the mounting of a cab and control means in a vehicle, such as a tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional to provide, on the frame of a tractor, an upstanding cab portion for enclosing the operator. Controls for steering and driving the vehicle are made accessible to the operator in the cab space.
It is further conventional in vehicles, such as tractors, to provide hydraulic auxiliary devices, such as bulldozer means, backhoe means, etc., and to provide in the cab space control levers for controlling the operation of the hydraulic devices.
The assembly of such vehicles, including the controls and cab means thereof, is a relatively expensive, time-consuming operation. Conventionally, the cab is installed on the frame of the vehicle and the controls subsequently installed in suitable portions of the cab and on the floor structure thereof. The frame portion of the vehicle is transported to different areas for assembly thereof with other portions of the vehicle, and conventional material handling transfer means is utilized in effecting such selective dispositioning of the frame during the assembly process.
A further problem in the prior art vehicle structures of this type arises in the difficulty of aligning the cab structure with the mounting means for the controls. Thus, it is conventional to provide the controls subsequent to the installation of the cab means.